


Heated Up

by orphan_account



Category: Cheers (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Hate Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Diane helps Carla through a heat.“Think about it!” Diane said. “I’m perfectly equipped to help you through this troubling time, I can’t get you pregnant, you’ve already bonded to an alpha once and can’t do it again - it makes absolute sense! Why shouldn’t we?”“Because I hate you.”Diane waved her off. “Details, details. Really, Carla, I would have thought you of all people were aware that you don’t have to like someone to sleep with them.”





	Heated Up

The thing is, Carla has worked through all of her pregnancies. Maternity leave is a luxury when you’re supporting your husband through television repair school, then raising the kids he abandoned so he could run off with some floozy. Yeah, it’s been miserable, but Carla’s tough. A lot of people think omegas are all wilting flowers, but those people are all as stupid as Clavin.

Compared to everything she’s been through before, working through her first heat without suppressants in almost twenty years should be easy.

And at first, it almost had been. Carla had showed up at Cheers, right on time, and gone straight to work. So she had felt a little feverish. So everyone’s scents had gotten a hundred times stronger, from Sam’s familiar musk to Norm’s duller odor to the weaker smell of that new omega bartender Sam had hired. Even Clavin seemed less repulsive than usual, and that realization made Carla stop dead in her tracks and drop a tray full of glasses.

After that, she did the only thing she could do: she locked herself in the back room and lied down on the pool table, trying to will away the tension in her lower body. It didn’t do any good; her senses were elevated to the point that she could feel and smell everything from the mingling scents of alphas and betas from the bar proper to the way her clothes rubbed against her.

One scent in particular got stronger, one instantly recognizable to Carla, and she involuntarily perked up. There was an almost rhythmic knock on the door, and then a familiar irritating voice, only slightly muffled by the door, asked “Carla?”

There wasn’t any of that annoying sing-song quality that Diane’s voice sometimes slipped into. She sounded concerned, even, like an actual human person and not some sort of robot designed specifically to annoy Carla.

Carla didn’t say anything, instead rolling onto her side and curling up as she tried to will Diane to go away already.

The door opened, and Diane’s scent got sharper, because apparently Diane interpreted Carla not saying anything as a go-ahead to come inside.

Carla sat up to glare at Diane, who closed the door behind her. Mercifully, she didn’t come any closer. If she did -

No. Carla was not going to finish that thought. There were certain things that just did not mix, and the idea of Diane and sex together made Carla want to retch.

At least, it did normally. Right now, Carla was so overstimulated that Diane’s distinctive scent - which was normally sickly-sweet and made Carla want to puke, just like everything about Diane - was downright appetizing.

“Sam sent me to check up on you,” Diane said.

Carla laughed. It came out sounding more like a wheeze. Diane probably just wanted to stick her nose in Carla’s business. Carla considered telling Diane just where she could stick her nose, but the thought made her skin feel even hotter and that really wasn’t something she wanted to dwell on.

Somewhere in the part of her mind not completely clouded by hormones, she registered Diane asking what was wrong. She swallowed to try and get rid of the odd dryness in her mouth, not quite succeeding.

“My health insurance changed,” she managed to choke out. “It doesn’t cover heat suppressants anymore.”

Diane’s lips parted, and her big cartoon deer eyes widened. It made Carla sick - she didn’t want Diane’s pity. She didn’t want anything of Diane’s.

“Carla, that’s awful! Is there anything I can do to help?”

“You can start by sticking your hand in the blender.”

There. Maybe it wasn’t up to Carla’s usual caliber of insult, but considering how her brain was going haywire, at least it got everything across.

Diane didn’t take offense. She didn’t brush it off like she usually did, either, the sort of breezy dismissal that you were able to do when you’d spent your entire life having everything handed to you, when you’d only just now started actually working for things. God, Carla hated her, the way she flounced around like she owned the place, the way she had Sam wrapped around her finger, the way she acted so desperate to fit in even though she obviously thought she was better than everyone there.

Diane slowly walked up to Carla, pausing after every step and looking at Carla expectantly. Carla didn’t say anything - she didn’t know what to say right now. It wasn’t a great feeling.

Within seconds, Diane was right in front of Carla, close enough that her scent was almost overpowering. Carla knew what was coming next, what always came next in these situations, and a part of her was disturbingly fine with it. Carla had to remind herself that this was Diane, who was the last person Carla wanted to ravish her on a pool table. Maybe. The fact that Diane had any serious competition on that front didn’t say great things about Carla’s social circle.

Without taking her eyes away from Carla’s, Diane knelt in front of her, so she was looking up at Carla almost pleadingly.

Horror and arousal mingled in Carla’s stomach. “Have you lost your mind?”

“Think about it!” Diane said, counting off on her fingers. “I’m perfectly equipped to help you through this troubling time, I can’t get you pregnant, you’ve already bonded to an alpha once and can’t do it again - it makes absolute sense! Why shouldn’t we?”

“Because I hate you.”

Diane waved her off. “Details, details. Really, Carla, I would have thought you of all people were aware that you don’t have to like someone to sleep with them.”

If there was one comfortingly normal thing about this whole mess, it was that Diane’s voice still made Carla’s skin crawl.

“You’re so lucky I haven’t kicked you in the face yet,” Carla muttered. The dryness in her mouth was getting better, at least, and she licked her lips in an attempt to get spread some moisture. It didn’t really work, but it gave her something to focus on that wasn’t Diane on her knees.

“Look, I’m well aware that this isn’t ideal for you -“

“Really? What gave it away?”

“- but it doesn’t have to change anything.”

She went on, and by now Carla could barely make out what she was saying, the words sounding less like actual words and more just sounds strung together. Carla tried to tune her out. But it was all too much - the lights and the smells and the noise from the bar and Diane, here, not being able to take a freaking hint, and Carla blurted out “If I agree to let you do this, will you shut up?”

“Absolutely, Carla, you have my w-“

Diane abruptly stopped talking and mimed zipping her lips.

Carla exhaled in relief at the blessed, blessed silence. It didn’t do anything to get rid of the almost uncomfortable warmth that flowed from between her legs throughout her body, and she unconsciously shifted, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Diane licked her lips, and the room was quiet enough that Carla could practically hear her.

Oh, right. That.

Diane was still kneeling in front of Carla, hands folded in front of her, fingers twitching like she wanted to reach out and touch Carla but was waiting for something.

Carla considered telling Diane to get lost already. She’d probably do it. And then they could pretend this had never happened, and Diane would go back to pitying Carla in secret.

Carla undid her fly and lifted her hips as she pushed her jeans down around her ankles, before she gripped Diane by the hair and pushed her down between Carla’s legs.

Diane made a little surprised noise as Carla pushed her down, but she let herself be moved and immediately got to work, with big, awkward licks; she’d obviously never done this before. Carla was about to ask her why she’d offered to do this if she didn’t know what she was doing, when Diane’s tongue brushed over her clit so lightly it had to be an accident. In Carla’s current state, it was enough to make Carla growl and grind down on Diane’s face in an attempt to get some release.

Diane took the hint and focused most of her attention on Carla’s clit from there, suckling at it like her life depended on it, sending tremors through Carla’s body and making her grab Diane by the hair and hold on for dear life as Diane slipped a finger inside. Carla was wet enough that it went right in without any resistance, and Diane quickly pulled out and went back in with two fingers, working in and out in quick, sharp movements. She crooked her fingers at just the right moment, in just the right place to make Carla’s vision go white.

She went completely limp. Diane pulled away from her as the room slowly came back into focus. Everything was less intense now, thank God, and Carla felt cooler than she had all day, though chances were she’d be right back where she started by tomorrow.

Diane‘s face shiny with secretion - with Carla’s secretion. Something like warmth bloomed in Carla’s stomach at the thought. She immediately pushed it away as she watched Diane wipe her face off with her apron.

Once she finished, she glanced sidelong at Carla, not quite meeting her gaze. So now she was starting to feel embarrassed? At least it was nice to know Diane had a sense of shame.

“Feeling better?”

“I was, but then you started talking again.”

Diane smiled, almost fondly, though it quickly faded.

“Will you be alright for...how long do your heats last? It’s different for everyone, isn’t it?”

Wow. Diane admitting she didn’t know something. Normally she was almost as bad as Clavin about these things.

“Mine usually last about a week. I should be able to get through the rest of the day alright.”

Diane nodded, lips pursed. “Will you need my help again in the foreseeable future?”

“You think I’m stupid enough to come back tomorrow after this? I’ll lock myself in my room and take my chances there.”

“You can have my tips for the rest of the week,” Diane offered.

“Your tips? Please. The only reason anyone tips you is because they think you’re a charity case, and that’s why you’re so bad at your job.”

Diane didn’t take the bait. She simply watched as Carla redressed and got off the table.

“I could walk you home, or -“

And there it was. That familiar drive to protect - or possess, depending on who you asked. Hopefully, it was temporary - it had been temporary with Nick, after all.

Carla rolled her eyes. “If you’re serious about giving me your tips, then you should probably get back to work.”


End file.
